


hurt

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Discovery, M/M, Pain Kink, This is just smut, college!rhink, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: Link discovers he likes when it hurts. Rhett has to catch up.





	hurt

It wasn’t always this way.

Link was accident prone from a young age. Whether it was falling face first into the ground as he chased after Rhett or slamming into walls as he turned corners too fast, he felt cursed to a lifetime of bruises and scrapes.

As Link grew older, the pain started to rise differently in his stomach when he’d get hurt. He’d try to push it out of his mind, hoping to mask the tone of the gasps he was prone to produce now when he felt the delicious lick of pain travel through him when he fell victim to his clumsiness.

Rhett’s insistence on wrestling in their dorm room only made everything harder to contain. Boys roughhoused with each other. But boys weren’t supposed to feel themselves get harder by the second as their best friend ground them into the carpet. Link tried his hardest to deny it, swear it off as not being touched in forever, and try to laugh it off.

It became harder to ignore when he broke his wrist bike riding with Rhett that semester. He hadn’t meant to go tumbling down the side of a small cliff, but he was Link Neal and these things were inevitable in his life.

They arrived back at the dorm late, Rhett helping a now bandaged up Link into his bed, offering to switch bunks for the night so Link didn’t have to climb. With several bandages and a shiny new wrist cast adorning his body, he settled into Rhett’s bed and tried to let the effects of the pain medication push him into slumber.

But nothing worked. Instead, Link was overtaken by the sensation of the pain that still coursed through him and the surrounding scent of Rhett’s bed.

Link tossed, but the pain just licked at him, too strong to deny anymore. He rolled onto his back, ears straining for any sign Rhett was asleep with what shame he had left in him.

Link sighed, accepting his fate as his hand slid down his torso, running over several small cuts and bruises, sending jolts up his spine as he reached under his boxers and gripped himself slowly.

He stroked himself fast and hard, relishing in the abandonment of thought or shame, and giving in completely to the sadistic feeling. He used his casted hand to run over the bruises, every press of the battered skin bringing him closer to release.

As his broken wrist slipped and ground hard into his thigh, he thrashed his head to the side to muffle the groan that slipped past his lips, bruised and bitten from his teeth grinding down on them. Half for the pleasure, half out of necessity of keeping his escapades secret.

He held the pressure, the pain twisting in his gut as he brought himself to climax, biting down hard on the pillow as he all but screamed as he released all over himself.

The glow faded as the shame overtook him, leaving him panting through mixed emotions. He finally embraced sleep, pulling Rhett’s covers up over him to spare his friend a scene come morning.

Link continued chasing the feeling on his own time, reluctant to let on to Rhett what had piqued his interests. This thing between them had just flourished and he couldn’t stand the thought of pushing the older boy away with his sick desire.

He had found his own ways to get what he needed, whether it was the stinging of initiating  
heavy makeouts on Mr. Fly’s rough cushions or the hurt of insisting Rhett had used enough lube before pounding Link into the mattress.

But sometimes Rhett wanted it soft, and sweet. Rhett wanted to take his time, be tender, and deliver what he thought was euphoric for the both of them. Link had obliged him, of course. It didn’t feel bad by any means? but the climax was never as fulfilling as when Link had Rhett riled, giving it to him hard and fast, just where he needed him.

Link’s breaking point was a day he needed it to hurt, needed to feel everything Rhett could give to him. Despite all his attempts to get his blood boiling and himself pinned into a wall, Rhett was defying all the cues he was being thrown. The sweet kisses down his neck and the soft touches only made him angrier, only made him need it more.

Link pushed Rhett sharply, relishing in the grunt and subsequent furrow of his brow as he took in what had just happened.

“What the fuck man?” Rhett said, pushing Link back into the wall, his back scraping against the hinge on the closet affixed to the wall. The twinge of pain ignited him, forcing the moan out of his throat as he got a taste of the feeling he had been craving.

Rhett’s eyes blew wide, the realization hitting him as to what had happened. He pushed forward, mouth going for the nape of Link’s neck and harshly biting down.

Link gasped, eyes rolling back as he felt the pain seep directly into his groin, rolling his hips forward to seek friction from the taller boy.

Rhett was delivering everything he needed, everything finally clicking. He grabbed Link’s wrists harshly, nails digging in as he pinned them above his head.

“You like that Link? Want me to hurt you?”

Link mumbled, having given over to the sensation, soaking in every dig and grind that fed into his blissful pain-pleasure state. He was in a blur as Rhett manhandled him, tossing him on to the bed and sending them into a flurry of hard kisses and clothes flying, eager to touch each other again.

Rhett shoved two fingers into Link’s mouth, the younger boy instantly lapping his tongue around the digits, getting them sopping wet with fervor. Rhett pulled his hand back harshly, Link’s eyes clamping shut as he felt the wetness move down between his legs, the delicious sting hitting him as Rhett roughly pushed both fingers into him. He pumped his fingers in and out as Link’s mewled, uncaring towards those that might be within earshot of their flimsy dorm walls. Link wanted everyone to know how good Rhett was giving it to him, how good he was at feeding in to everything he needed.

Link felt a different slick reach his already abused hole, smirking at the fact that Rhett was still conscious enough to take care of Link while still giving him everything he wanted and more.

Rhett locked eyes with him, stare commanding as he pushed into Link, earning a gracious moan and shaky hands scrambling to his shoulders as he began to roughly pump his hips, grinding Link into bed.

Rhett gripped Link’s hips hard, finger shaped bruises rising to the surface as he fucked Link mercilessly, the brunette shaking as he continued his harsh rhythm, hitting his sweet spot dead on with each thrust.

Link knew he couldn’t last like this, handing flying down to roughly stroke his cock. His hand was slapped away, Rhett taking over, matching the pace he had set for himself driving into Link’s hips.

“So good, f-fuck, I can’t, I- I’m gonna... _Rhett_!”

Link came hard, shooting over Rhett’s hand and on to his abdomen. Rhett rode out Link’s aftershocks, fucking him through it as he finished inside of him.

Rhett pulled out, Link whimpering at the loss of contact. He pulled Rhett down, pushing himself into the space between his arms as he attempted to settle his breathing.

Rhett panted in unison, turning his head to press kisses into Link’s sweat soaked hairline.

“Guess I gotta push you more often, huh?” Link murmured into Rhett’s chest, earning a laugh and a tighter grip around his body.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a bit! I have a few fics planned that actually have multiple chapters to them so hopefully the writing bug bites me again soon.
> 
> as always thanks for reading, you can find me on tumblr @youdidinthedark or on my rhink blog @goodmythicalbois


End file.
